


The Ties That Bind!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam makes a deal, Sam makes a sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Cas and Dean's wedding are interrupted by The British Men of letters and the only way to save Cas and Dean from Death is for Sam to make a very difficult sacrifice that will may mean never seeing Dean or Cas ever again when he makes a deal with Crowley in trade..When Sam becomes Crowley's ward and slave forever ever he is put through torture, and abuse of many levels that will test Sam's spirits..but what happens when suddenly things between hunter and Demon starts to change?





	The Ties That Bind!

“Dean..! Dean no...not my brother you son of a bitch leave him alone…” Sam cries out while Ketch holds Sam tightly to stop him from trying to fly at Mick Davis who was busy tying up Dean’s hands and feet. 

Dean’s forehead bore a large red cut on it and was bleeding profusely and was suffering from multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and Sam was completely worried about his brother. 

Sam’s eyes close in fear and tears slide down his face, he knew he had to find away to stop this, he knew they were going to execute both Dean and poor Cas all because of a harmless choice Cas and Dean had made.. For a moment he lets his mind wander back to that day at the bunker when he had been playing cards with his mother..

~~

“Sam! Sam!” Dean comes running in beautiful eyes flashing with excitement like a child set loose in a candy store and told they could have whatever they wanted.

Sam looks up from his hand of cards and smiles at Dean’s almost childlike excitement “what is it Dean? What’s happened?” 

Dean’s laughing and flattens his hand out in front of Sam’s face showing him what’s on his hand..sitting bright dab on his middle finger was a round band with wings carved into it..

“So you two finally went and did it huh? I was wondering when you two would finally get your act together and acknowledge things between you.” Sam grins teasingly

Dean gives Sam dagger eyes but sinks into a chair with the most happy thrown back look as if to say fuck you I’m too happy to care about your response.

Sam returns his attention to his mother who was eyeing the ring on Dean’s hand and thinking over the situation and Sam could tell she was tempted to ask who the lucky person was and decided to make it easier on her by broaching the topic in a very subtle way.

“So Dean when will you and Cas have the ceremony? Have you two thought about who you want to officiate it?” Sam asked.

At the mention of Cas, Sam saw Mary look a bit shocked at the knowledge but then after a moment she shrugged as if it didn’t really bother her as much as she thought it would.

“We are just going to get a random Justice of the Peace to do it cause who does it doesn’t matter as long as Cas and I finally get to be together. By the way Sam would you be ...would you be my best man? “ Dean responded casually.

Sam nearly choked at the question but after a minute he nods “Of course brother..of course I will..”

Dean looks at Mary “mom? Will you walk with me down the aisle since you are my mother?” 

“Yes Dean Of course I will..” Mary agreed just as easily as Sam had.

Dean kisses both of them and runs off to start his preparations with Cas.

Within only a few weeks Sam had bought his blue best man suit, and Mary had bought a beautiful blue mother of the bride dress with little white rhinestones in the ruffles and Dean and Cas had both bought their own suits, Dean had bought a hot white suite and black dress pants with black shoes tie and Cas wore a black suite with a with shirt and white and blue tie.

Cas was standing at the podium with the justice of the peace,

Mary holds Dean’s hand while Sam holds the ring box and the three of them move up the aisle beside Dean lending him their support. Nobody else was present it was just them..

The event was being held in an old diner that they had paid the owner to keep empty just for them..

Sam sits at one of the booths and watched with their mother as Dean and Cas exchange their vows hands them their rings and watches as they now give them to each other, then the kiss happens.

Then came the end of the ceremony and the justice of the peace says:

“I now pronounce you united in matrimony you may now kiss.” 

Angel and hunter kiss and all hell broke loose…

Gunshots were fired and Dean falls sideways to the floor hitting his head on the cold tile floor, in a bid to protect his new partner Cas sprang forward and tries to shield him with his own body but Mick stepped out of the shadows and a pistol is pointed at Cas, an electric shot is released and surrounds Cas and brings him to his knees sizzling a lot of the angel’s feathers causing white feathers to fall to the floor suddenly visible to everyone in the room. It was around Cas waste in an electric force field shaped kind of like a hula hoop and Cas was completely immobilized.

Sam tries to jump forward and rescue his brother and best friend but a fist comes out of nowhere and knocks him to the ground and large arms wrap around him pulls him to his feet but holds him tightly effectively keeping Sam in a helpless choke hold.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks.

"Angel's and Humans are not supposed to marry ever, it is dangerous and an abomination..they will both be executed for there unethical actions.." Mick responded as the pressure on his choke hold tightens cutting off further speach..  
~~~

Sam blinks and opens his tear filled eyes as he is forced to watch while they toss Dean into an armoured vehicle along with a helpless Cas and drive away.

Only after the vehicle had gotten a nice head start did Ketch release Sam and start to leave but just as he was going out the door he turns and delivers one gun shot directly into both of Sam’s thighs and for extra measure into Sam’s side..

“There that should keep you from being able to follow us” 

With those words Ketch turns and is gone.


End file.
